baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Bassilus the Murderer
Bassilus the Murderer, also known as Retrieving Bassilus' Symbol, is a side quest in Baldur's Gate. You will likely hear of this quest first from rumors gathered in Beregost, although you receive the quest from Kelddath Ormlyr in the Temple area. Bassilus himself is in the Red Canyons area south of High Hedge. First you need to go the Red Canyons south of High Hedge and find Bassilus in the bottom right hand corner of the map. There is an undead army around him which he calls his 'friends'. He will hail you, though he is actually talking to himself. Saying the options 1, 3, 1, 1 will cause his undead army to collapse and he will attack alone. Otherwise he and his army will attack. Once you have killed him, collect his Holy Symbol and go to the Temple east of Beregost. Once you have arrived in the Temple area, enter the Song of the Morning Temple and talk to Kelddath Ormlyr. Give him Bassilus' Holy Symbol and in return you will receive 1000 xp and 5000 gp. Journal Before you actually have the quest, you can learn of it from many sources, including rumors from the townsfolk of Beregost, drinking in the inns of Beregost, and speaking to the Town Crier of Beregost. These result in journal entries for the quest, even if you do not yet have the quest, or, more surprisingly, even if you have already completed it. *Triggered By: Rumors gathered in Beregost *Journal Section: Quests *Quest Title: Bassilus the Murderer *Entry Title: Bassilus the Murderer *Entry: I heard in Beregost that a reward is currently being offered for the head of Bassilus, a murdering priest who apparently controls the undead. *Entry: The townsfolk of Beregost talk of a "monster" named Bassilus who has murdered many innocent folk. Town Crier *Triggered By: Speaking to the Town Crier in Beregost *Journal Section: Quests *Quest Title: Bassilus the Murderer *Entry Title: Bassilus the Murderer *Entry: Kelddath Ormlyr is offering a bounty of 5,000 gold on a man named named Bassilus. I should be able to find Kelddath in the temple of Lathander just east of Beregost. Footy Speaking to the poor deluded, and perhaps mad child Footy in the Red Canyons area also adds a journal entry for this quest: *Triggered By: Speaking to Footy *Journal Section: Quests *Quest Title: Bassilus the Murderer *Entry Title: Bassilus the Murderer *Entry: Poor, young Footy is as tragically mad as everyone else in this dreadful place. He has been watching the foul Bassilus, trying to spot his own family amongst the animated corpses, laughing at their antics as he does so... Guilt and innocence are so malleable in this affair. All I know is that I cannot bear to let this depravity continue any longer. Kelddath Ormlyr The quest is received from and completed with Kelddath Ormlyr in the Temple area. *Triggered By: Speaking to Kelddath *Journal Section: Quests, Done Quests *Quest Title: Bassilus the Murderer *Entry Title: Bassilus the Murderer *Quest Begins: Kelddath Ormlyr told us that there is a price on the head of a man named Bassilus. His holy symbol should be worth a substantial reward. *Quest Completed: I have been well rewarded for dispatching the foul Bassilus. No doubt this 5,000 gold shall come in quite handy. Notes *If you collect new rumors about this quest after you have completed it, they will remain in your Journal entries in the 'Quests' section; thus, you will have Bassilus the Murderer listed both as an 'active' quest and a 'Done Quest.' Category:Quests Category:Quests in BG Category:Image Needed Category:Side quests